naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaien Kurosaki (Future)
Kaien Kurosaki (Future), or Future Kaien Kurosaki is the 17 year-old son of former Substitute Shinigami Future Ichigo Kurosaki and 13th Division Captain Future Rukia Kuchiki, as well as a member of the Kurosaki and Kuchiki families in the future 20 years from now. He is also the older brother of Future Masaki Kurosaki II and the 3rd Substitute Shinigami after his father. Background Physical Appearance Future Kaien is a slim, fairly tall young adult male with traits similar to his parents; from his father, he has his trademark spiky hair (except his is colored black like his mother's former mentor), his brown-colored eyes, as well as his father's signature scowl, facial expression. From his mother, he has her skin color and the shape of her face. He has two scars on his upper left back and an x-shaped scar on his left cheek; these two wounds he suffered were from his tragic future. Future Kaien wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō and hakama, along with the standard obi, tabi and waraji, as well as his father's trademark white cloak with dark red markings tied around his waist and having tattered endings, which he recieved from the rubble from the site where his father died. He also wears black, fingerless gloves that extends to his wrists. Personality Much like his father, Future Kaien is immensely stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. He also inherited other several traits of his father, such as his rough and violent temper when fighting opponents, his shyness around naked women, his disrespectful attitude towards his elders and high-ranking individuals, as well as his attempt to maintain a serious and "cool" image, despite what others might not think. However, the most important trait he inherited from his father is his compassionate, caring, and loyal personality towards those around him, showing a great deal of love and concern for his allies, and soothing them when they are upset, something that the present Ichigo starts to take notice more often. Despite that, Future Kaien is not without keeping secrets from his parents and perfers not to tell anyone about their future until the time is right. Synopsis Abilities Master Swordsman Specialist: In terms of fighting style as a Shinigami, Future Kaien relies mainly on swordplay with a fighting style similar to his father's. Shunpo Expert: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Keen Intellect: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Agility: Immense Durability: Vast Spiritual Power: Much like his father, Future Kaien is noted on multiple occasions to have enormously vast amounts of spiritual energy, well beyond even the most experienced Shinigami. *'Novice Reiatsu Control': Zanpakutō Kengetsu (Striking Moon): *'Shikai': The Shikai form of Kengetsu resembles an oversized khyber knife instead of a formal katana, much like the original Shikai form of his father's Zangetsu. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Future Kaien holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is about as tall as Future Kaien is, and has a silver blade with a black edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Future Kaien's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can be used to swing the weapon like a flail and to toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, as well as bandage wounds, but these are done rarely. Future Kaien has, on more than one occasion, used Kengetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks, and for deflecting energy attacks. : Shikai Special Ability: Kengetsu is mainly used for melee combat, but possesses two known abilities just like his father's Zangetsu: *'Getsuga Tenshō' (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): *'Meigetsu' (Harvest Moon): *'Bankai': Tensa Kengetsu (Heaven Chain Striking Moon): : Bankai Special Ability: *'Power Augmentation': **'Hyper-Speed Combat': **'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': **'Enhanced Meigetsu': **'Enhanced Strength': **'Enhanced Spiritual Power': **'Enhanced Bankai Duration': *'Tenbu Renjin' (Swift Series of Heaven Dance): Quincy Powers Blut (German for "Blood," Japanese for "Blood Guise"): *'Blut Vene' (German for "Blood Vein," Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): *'Blut Arterie' (German for "Blood Artery," Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): Equipment Relationships Family *Future Masaki Kurosaki II (Younger Sister) *Future Shun Hitsugaya (Cousin) *Future Kirie Hitsugaya (Cousin) Friends/Allies *Future Team Warriors Rivals * Enemies *Black Lotus Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Shinigami Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Future Category:Bleach Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Unified Army Category:X-Class Level Combatants Category:Future Team Warriors Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters